


From Russia with love: Love is a Dangerous Game

by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa



Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Kylo is Russian, Mild Smut, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Russian Mafia, Russian Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa
Summary: Rey tried to forget him. Tried to drink her pain away and find someone new. But Kylo cannot stay away.  He is drawn to her like a moth to a flame and he’s definitely going to get burned.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693519
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	From Russia with love: Love is a Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of our Twitter Text fic that can be found here: [From Russia with Love](https://twitter.com/p_duntonwrites/status/1245808993760620552?s=21).
> 
> Twitter fic Recap: Kylo is a Russisn Mobster who is forcing Rey to send him daily updates about his estranged mother, Leia. They try to keep it purely business but they are drawn to each other and it starts to get intense. Kylo pisses Rey off when he attempts to be cold and withdrawn, so Rey heads to a night club with Rose to get drunk. Fearing for her safety, Kylo tracks her down and carries her drunk ass home.

**From Russia with Love: Love is a Dangerous game.**

  
Who said that hangovers got worse with age? Rey was only 21, and she doubted that there was anything worse than the pain she was experiencing. 

She finally managed to open her eyes. Why on Earth was there so much damn light here?! She hadn't closed the curtains in her tiny bedroom last night. Rey looked around, growling and trying to sit up on the bed. After 10 minutes of struggling, she finally managed to do it.

Everything was quiet, and Rey was happy that she didn't have a shift at work today. It took her several minutes to remember the reason for her throbbing headache, and when Rey did, she sat back on the bed. 

Kylo had been here... He had carried her to her apartment. She'd begged him not to leave her.

Everything was quiet.

Apparently, he had left, after all.

Rey sighed heavily, standing up again and looking for her pajama shorts and a t-shirt before moving slowly towards the kitchen. It confused her that Kylo had seen her in her nightgown only, but who cared, after all. Rey decided not to think about it right now. She needed water.

She drank a glass and poured herself another.

"Hangover?" she jumped at the sound of Kylo's voice behind her, the glass of water falling from her hands and shattering on the floor.

"Shit," she cursed, starting to gather the shards.

Kneeling on the floor, she also tried to gather her thoughts.

He was here... He hadn't left.

Suddenly, she saw Kylo's large feet in front of her. Rey looked up only to find him starting to kneel too. Kylo, however, wasn't interested in the shards. His large hands took Rey's shoulders, and in a second, she was lifted from the floor, Kylo putting her on the kitchen counter. He took the shards she'd already managed to gather and threw them into the trash bin. She was looking, frozen, as the man turned slowly to her, putting his arms on both sides of her thighs. Rey's breathing hitched as his eyes caught hers, Kylo's gaze pinning her to the counter under her.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Kylo hissed, his face so close to hers that she could feel his warm breathing on her face. 

"I..." she whispered.

"I can't believe that you could be so foolish, Rey," he didn't let her finish. "How on Earth am I supposed to keep you safe if you behave so foolishly?!"

Rey was at a loss for words.

"ANSWER ME!"

He looked furious, and suddenly Rey was mad of herself for making him feel this way. She felt so stupid.

"I..." a single tear left her eye, followed by many others. She was crying in shame now, looking down at her thighs.

"Solnishko," Kylo's hand touched her chin, and Rey looked up at him with her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He didn't look angry any longer. Instead, his expression was haunted, and he was drinking in Rey's face.

As if he didn't know what to say, Kylo pressed his chapped lips to hers tenderly, and Rey breathed in his exhale. Her hands wrapped around his neck almost automatically, and she pulled him closer, pressing her body into Kylo's massive frame.

"Never," he whispered into the kiss. "Never do anything like that ever again, Rey."

"I won't," she replied hoarsely. "I promise I won't. I'm so sorry."

She remembered kissing him for the first time, and the current kiss felt familiar, but somehow much more intimate. Even though her teeth weren't brushed, and Kylo's stubble would probably leave scratches on her face, Rey never wanted to stop.

Finally, Kylo pulled back, brushing a strand of hair from Rey's face. She smiled shyly at him, and he smirked at her, his face still close.

Suddenly, he frowned.

"This is all insane," he murmured. "We have to stop."

"We don't!" Rey caught his wrist as if she was afraid that Kylo would leave her again. "We don't. I'm not afraid."

"Solnishko," he sighed. " _ I _ am afraid. It's dangerous for you to be with me. At least for now. And then... You don't even know me, sweetheart."

"I know enough," Rey whispered. "I know enough, and I don't want you to leave."

"Shit..." Kylo lowered his head, and Rey pressed her lips to his temple.

"You call me a little Sun," she murmured into his locks. "Why?"

"Because you are," Kylo smirked, not moving. Then he raised his head and kissed Rey's nose. "A little Sun. My father used to call my mother that... But it fits you even better."

"I like it," Rey smiled, flattered by Kylo's mention of Leia and her husband. "Very much."

"Well, it was the first thing that came into my mind when I first met you," Kylo's lips found the corner of Rey's mouth. "You were so scared of me, but you were still a little sun. I'm sorry for how I behaved back then. I thought that it was necessary."

Rey kissed him again instead of answering.

"Why on Earth do you want me?" this question sounded as if Kylo couldn't come up with a single reason for Rey wanting him, and that made her laugh. 

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"I don't know," Kylo frowned. "But we can't be together, and I have to let you go."

"Well, why did you come yesterday then?" Rey raised her brow.

"Well," Kylo finally took a step back, crossing his arms on his chest. "You were wasted in a filthy club, and when I arrived, I found that moron's hands on you."

"Oh," Rey had just remembered that little detail. "Oh..."

"And the problem is," Kylo walked up to her again, taking Rey's face into his hands. "That I can't let it happen. I can't let some moron have you. It took all my willpower not to kill him yesterday, Solnishko."

"Then why don't you figure out another way of keeping me safe?" she whispered hoarsely. "One that doesn't require you leaving me?"

Kylo chuckled, looking down at her.

"Always so smart, little one..."

His finger brushed her lower lip.

"Was it really your first kiss?" he whispered, and Rey blushed, remembering her confession to him from the day before.

"Yeah... I know it's stupid..."

"I'm honored," Kylo interrupted her. "Although I don't understand how it is possible."

Rey shrugged.

"Never trusted anyone enough."

"And now you decided to trust a criminal that could get you killed?" Kylo smirked.

"Well, you are trying to stop... being one, aren't you?" she insisted.

"I am, but it's not that easy."

"Well, you are not going away anyway," Rey pressed. "Even though you keep telling me that you should. Why is that?"

This time Kylo pulled her into a hug, kissing Rey's temple.

"It's just too hard for me, too," he murmured. "I wish it was easier."

They stayed like that for several minutes.

"Can we just... be careful and discreet?" Rey finally asked. "At least until you find a way out?"

Kylo considered her question for a moment.

"It seems that it's the only way now," he finally smirked, and Rey felt her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"Do you..." she stammered because of her excitement. "Do you have a plan?"

"I do, and I'll have to act soon. In the meantime, however, I'll have to lie low. I'll have to disappear for a week or so."

"Oh... Can you stay here? I can cook... And..." she blushed, realizing that she'd just offered Kylo to move in with her.

He laughed, noticing her confusion.

"No, Solnishko," he tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll have to leave... And don't even start arguing. You are making me do stupid things already, so..." he put the finger on her lips, sealing them. "Don't argue, baby."

The terms of endearment he was using made Rey's head spin.

"Will you be in danger?" she asked, kissing the tip of Kylo's finger that was still on her lips.

He moved the finger to the tip of her nose for a second and smiled.

"It's not for you to worry," and when she inhaled to argue again, he laughed heartily. "It will be difficult for you to be a woman of a Russian man," somehow it was such a strange thing to hear that Rey shut up immediately.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Well," he took a step back from her and looked around. Then, quickly, he lifted all the remaining shards of Rey's glass from the floor and threw them away. The water had already dried. Rey was watching his massive body moving around with such grace, and she was so startled that she didn't even try to help. Then, Kylo walked up to her again and lifted Rey from the counter, carrying her to the couch bridal style. "It's because," he went on, laying her down. "Russians handle all that equality of rights thing differently." Kylo sat on the couch, too, letting Rey crawl into his chest. "We think that men are generally stronger, but that doesn't mean that women are weak. For us, it only means that they need to be praised and cherished by us. A Russian man like me won't let his woman worry about anything that he can solve himself. Don't try to protect me. It's my duty to protect you."

"But what if I want to help? To take care of you?"

Suddenly, another thought hit Rey.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed. "Your leg! How's your leg!" 

She tried to jump from the couch, but Kylo stopped her, pulling her closer.

"I'm fine, Solnishko," he kissed her temple. "It's not my first bullet. I'm healing rather quickly."

"So..." Rey murmured, calming down a little in his arms. "What's my duty then?"

"You must enjoy your life and let me handle everything," Kylo smirked.

"Sounds a bit unfair," Rey pouted.

"Well, you'll also have to take care of the house and the children," Kylo shrugged, and Rey looked at him in astonishment.

"What?!"

His laugh was deafening.

"Moron," Rey huffed, smacking Kylo's arm.

"I have a friend in Snoke's gang," Kylo explained when he finally stopped laughing. "We met when we were still kids. Snoke keeps him close now, but in truth, my friend hates the bastard. He is going to help me get rid of him. And that's all you need to know, for now, sweet thing."

Rey inhaled the scent of Kylo's skin, getting drunker with every second.

"Okay," she finally murmured. "But will you be able to text?"

"Yes, I'll text you every day."

"Do you have to go now?"

"I can stay till the evening."

Rey smiled, happy with such a delay.

Together, they lay on a couch, Kylo's hand drawing strange patterns on Rey's forearm.

"Your mother told me about you a little," Rey whispered, and Kylo's hand stopped immediately.

"Did she?" he murmured hoarsely.

"Not so much," Rey hurried to explain. "But she told me your real name..."

Kylo frowned for a second before sighing heavily.

"I don't remember the Russian version, but Ben sounds... I like the way it sounds. I thought it would be fair if I knew... You know my real name, after all."

Kylo smiled at her before pulling her closer and kissing her lips again.

"Veniamin," he whispered, sucking in Rey's lower lip. "The Russian version is Veniamin."

"Veniamin," Rey repeated, her breathing hitching as Kylo moved lower to kiss her neck. "Benjamin... Ben..."

The next second, Kylo was on top of her, pressing her tiny body into the couch. His kiss was hungry and almost carnal, and he was rushing, covering every inch of Rey's skin with his hot kisses.

"Don't say it like that," he whispered hoarsely. "I'll have to leave in the evening, and I want to keep your virginity intact for the next time."

These words made Rey's head spin, and her panties drenched. She could practically feel something clench delightfully between her legs, and she arched her back, pressing her chest into Kylo's.

His hand slid under her t-shirt, and Rey gasped when Kylo covered one of her breasts with his palm, never ending the kiss.

"So small," he whispered. "So perfect."

Rey felt tiny under his touch. Kylo was careful not to disturb his wounded leg, but he was desperately thrusting against her, although they were still both dressed. Her body was burning. 

Rey was aware of the concept of sex. However, never in her life could she have imagined wanting someone like this. She wanted Kylo closer. She wanted Kylo inside!

"God, sweetheart..." he panted, biting her earlobe. Kylo was a bit sweaty, and Rey's head was spinning from the smell of him. "Want you... Want you naked... Want to fuck you..."

His accent was thicker now as the passion consumed him, and Rey gasped, feeling his giant bulge pressing into her groin.

It would be her first time. Her first sexual experience. Was Rey ready for that? She wasn't so sure, but they only lived once, right? She reached for the zipper of his pants.

"Stop."

His hand wrapped around her wrist and Rey looked up at Kylo abruptly.

"I said not today," he hissed through the gritted teeth, and Rey froze under his pinning gaze. "We won't do it in a rush on your tiny couch. It's enough that I stole your first kiss like that."

Rey gasped as Kylo lifted himself from her and stood up. Then, he took her in his arms and carried Rey to the bedroom.

"I'll make you feel good, though, Solnishko."

She didn't have time to think about what it meant because Kylo dropped her on her bed, making her bounce slightly on it.

"Get undressed," he ordered, his Russian accented r making Rey's toes curl.

Rey froze for a second. She'd never been naked in front of a man before. Gulping, she blushed crimson.

"Un... Undressed?" She whispered, looking up at him.

Kylo's face softened.

He sat on the bed by her side and brushed Rey's cheek with his knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Solnishko," he whispered. "You make me go crazy... I forgot myself."

She smiled shyly.

"Just... Help me with that..." she whispered. "I... I want it..."

Kylo smiled, kissing her softly. 

"With pleasure..."

Rey could feel that it took all his willpower to move slowly. Trembling, she let him pull down her pajama shorts and shivered as he helped her get rid of her t-shirt.

She was now in front of him in her cotton panties only, and most probably, the redness of her cheeks was now spreading to her chest and belly.

"Bozhe, kakaya ti krasivaya..." Kylo murmured, standing up and looking at her.

"What does it mean?" she whispered.

"God, you're so beautiful..."

Rey held her breath, watching Kylo pulling off his t-shirt too. He was so well-built, and Rey tried to remember if she had seen a real six-pack anywhere in her life before.

"The jeans stay on," he murmured. "I can't trust myself when you look like that..."

Kylo pushed Rey to lie back on the bed and lowered himself to kiss her. She opened for him immediately, and the kiss heated up instantly. His body was so damn hot.

"Baby... Oh, fuck, baby..." Kylo murmured, his hand moving lower towards Rey's knickers.

She was nervous, not knowing what to expect when Kylo stopped kissing her and looked down.

"This," he sat up, pulling Rey's knickers down. "Should go away."

She was absolutely naked under his penetrating gaze.

"This is how I want to see you," his mouth was on her neck again. "All naked on the bed under me. Fuck, sweetheart..."

His hand cupped her cunt, and Rey felt Kylo spreading her wetness up to her pubic. She was drenched.

"So wet for me, milaya... So. Fucking. Wet," he squeezed her clit in between his fingers and started to rub, biting Rey's collarbone. She would be covered in hickeys tomorrow, but Rey couldn't care less. All that mattered right now was his hand in between her legs. Rey was kicking, unable to control her movements, clenching into Kylo, and gasping. The sensation from what Kylo was doing to her intensified and Rey bit his naked shoulder, making him hiss and her trying not to cry out loudly.

"I want to hear you," he groaned into her ear. "Yell, Rey."

She moaned loudly, feeling her orgasm starting to build. She'd tried masturbating before, but none of it could compare to this. She wanted to feel more of Kylo. She wanted...

Her hand reached to his zipper again, and Kylo bit her, signaling Rey to stop.

"Sweet thing," he growled.

"I want to touch you..." she whispered hoarsely. "Please... I just want to touch you..."

Her pleads made Kylo stop getting her off for a moment. Then, he took her hand and put it to his groin.

"Go on," he murmured, starting to squeeze her clit again.

Rey opened his jeans quickly and pushed them down a bit together with Kylo's boxers. Next thing she knew, his cock was out of them, entirely in her disposal. 

Rey gasped. She had never seen a cock before in her life.

Kylo stopped, looking down at her.

"It's... It's so big," she gulped.

He kissed her temple, smiling.

"Do you want me to hide it?"

"No! No!"

This made Kylo laugh out loud.

"Do you like what you see, baby?" 

Did she like it? Rey was fucking captivated!

She traced the vein on the hard surface of Kylo's shaft, and he gasped under her touch. She looked up curiously, surprised by the reaction.

Kylo's eyes were dark. 

His teeth were clenched, and he was breathing through his nose. Suddenly, Rey realized that at this very moment, he was in her power. This gigantic man would do anything she asked right now. 

This power was a bit intoxicating.

"I... I'll have to learn what to do," she whispered, biting her lip and wrapping her hand around Kylo's cock. She stroked once, and Kylo moaned, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Solnishko..."

She started to stroke him slowly, feeling his dick twitching in her palm. Kylo had an enormous cock. He was proportional in every way.

"I can't wait," he gasped, catching her clit again. "To fuck you... God, I will fuck you till you lose consciousness... I won't let you out of bed. Never. I'll fucking make you come on my cock over and over again..." Rey was already about to come, the feeling between her legs only growing stronger. Kylo's Russian accent was becoming thicker with every word. "Do you like it? Do you like touching my cock, baby?"

"Yes..."

"I'll have to stretch you, sweet thing... You will love everything that I do to you. You'll be asking for more. You won't be able to live without me fucking you daily."

Rey shouted as the wave of pleasure hit her, her cunt clenching around nothing. She couldn't stroke Kylo any longer, and he started to move, pushing himself into her fist. It took him several thrusts to start coming too into Rey's palm, onto Rey's belly. His cum was warm, and there was so much of it...

Kylo pulled her closer, not bothering with the fact that his hand and arm were covered in her slick or that she was covered with his cum. He was kissing her gently, his passion from several moments ago turning into tender care.

"Are you alright, Solnishko?" he asked when Rey finally opened her eyes.

"Yeah..." she smiled. "It's just... I'm not used to this..."

"You'll get used to this," he promised, kissing her brow. "After all, you told me that you want me to stay... And I'm planning to stay here very often."

Rey laughed.

"You call me so many things that I don't understand," she murmured. "Like 'milaya', for example... What does it mean?" 

"Something like 'darling', but more intimate... There are plenty of terms of endearments in Russian. You'll see it yourself..."

"Will I?" Rey turned to him, smiling.

"If you still want..." Kylo frowned.

"I do," she was ready to laugh in happiness right now. Who could have thought that her happiness would look like an enormous Russian man? "What should I call you?" she asked. "Do you want me to call you Ben?"

"Not yet," Kylo shook his head, frowning. "I have to fight back for that name."

"Okay," Rey decided not to argue this time. "How then? Do you have any terms of endearments for men in Russia?"

"None that I would like to be called," Kylo smirked.

"How do you say "a bear" in Russian?" Rey asked.

"Medved'," Kylo said, and Rey realized that there was no way she could pronounce that last soft d correctly.

"I will just call you a bear then," she smiled. "My bear."

Kylo looked at her tenderly.

"You can call me whatever you want, Solnishko."

They spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching TV, and Rey couldn't believe that the man, who was holding her so gently, was actually the former criminal that could put her life into danger.

She didn't care. She didn't care at all.

Later at night, when Kylo left, she lingered on the taste of him that remained on her tongue. She would never be able to forget it even if she tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! 💗
> 
> And find us on Twitter:
> 
> [P_Dunton](https://mobile.twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)  
>  [ZiaLisa](https://mobile.twitter.com/Zialisa2)


End file.
